Taxed
by Babybee61
Summary: A missing scene from Series 2 episode 6... Gwen is arrested for not being able to pay the tax, little does she know she has a Knight in shining Armour who still cares about her...I own nothing


When had things gotten so complicated in my life? Things had never been more confusing. I am a blacksmith's daughter, a maid to the King's ward; I was used to scandal and if I had heard about my situation from another's point of view I would have felt sorry for the poor girl who was faced with this decision.

It had been two months since I had returned to Camelot from Hengist's and all I could think about was the look on Arthur's face; the look of sheer disappointment and regret that invaded his blue eyes that usually were perfection. I had never felt so angry, bitter and betrayed at _myself_. I had let myself get carried away in Lancelot's reappearance and I had paid for that. Merlin didn't even talk to me now.

I don't know what I had done to upset him. Or Arthur for that matter. Sure we had shared one perfect kiss in one perfect moment on one perfect day. But he had put a stop to that on the very same day; he had said that his father would never understand which was just a way of getting out of a sticky situation. It wasn't as if he had confessed his undying love for me, he had only come to get Morgana off his back.

I felt used. He had kissed me in a fit of passion and then returned to his duties as if nothing had even happened, and I was fine with that but that didn't stop me from dreaming about the kiss we had shared, or stopped me from keeping the plates we had shared dinner on. I suppose it was my own fault for indulging myself in these fantasies. But the way he had looked at me when I was hugging Morgana had sent shivers down my spine; for several different reasons.

"Stupid blue eyes." I beat my carpet with the wooden carpet beater. "Stupid feelings," I beat my carpet harder, dust flying off of the red material, "Stupid men," I was angry now and just hitting and hitting this rug leaving no mercy.

"Gwen?" A voice distracted me. I turned around, and saw the very face that everybody had been afraid of recently. The **TAX MAN. **Since being married to Catrina, there had been a large tax increase; many were struggling to pay the King. I had seen many being tortured on the streets.

"Yes? Is there something you need? " I said, looking him in the eye.

"I have come for your tax," He explained. Oh yes...

"Oh, of course. How much this month?" I went to reach for the leather pouch which held all my money.

"25 gold coins," One of the guards said that was holding the large wooden chest. I only had 23 gold coins in my purse. And that was all I had. I needed that for food too.

"How has it increased so much?" I glared, dropping my gaze.

"The King's orders. Gwen, hand it over."

"I only have 23," I mumbled.

"Only have 23? You work for the King's ward. You get 28 gold coins for your services,"

"And even if I had 25 coins you would leave me but 3 to survive on? The King asks too much, how can he expect his people to survive if he is robbing them of the money they need for food, shelter and warmth?" I replied, the tax man glared at the two guards that accompanied him.

"And you would know all about that would you Gwen?" The tax man growled. I did not lower my gaze and stared straight into his eyes. "You realise that you are speaking treason?"

"It is treason even if it is the truth?" I returned to hitting my carpet again. Having handed over nothing.

"Seize her," The tax man growled, and suddenly my carpet beater had been forced from my hands and I had two guards on either side of me, one grabbing each arm.

"What? Un hand me you animals," I shouted. The Tax man lifted up my skirt a little to get my money pouch from under my dress. I tried to wriggle free but they had a strong grip.

"I think I will take this." He pulled the pouch from my dress and a huge rip was heard. I squirmed uselessly as he reached my eye level, "And seen as you don't have the rest, I am sure there is another way you can repay me..."

"How am I supposed to live for the next month? I realise you have a job to do, but I will not be here in a month if I cannot eat," I spat.

"Guards take her to the dungeons. She can simmer in there for a night or two." He barked.

"What?" The guards started to drag me up the path towards the castle. "You can't do this. Stop it, please!" I yelled as they dragged me through the dusty road. Now aware that my front door was unlocked.

"Gwen? Gwen? Oh my Gods, they are taking Gwen!" Several people lined the streets as I was taken to the castle.

"Unless you want to go the same way as dear Gwen here, then make sure you have your tax ready...NOW!" The tax man roared to the crowds.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

"No! Please! Anywhere but here. Any other cell, any other dungeon but please not in this one," I roared as they unlocked the door.

"This is the only one free. Sorry Gwen," One of the guards said.

"Please! I'll even go in the stocks, just not here!" I begged. But they did not listen instead they just threw me onto the straw covered floor and locked the door.

"I'll be back in three days to let you out. Sorry," and I was alone.

I was not one to naturally cry. I was not scared or even frightened but this cell, this cell was the last straw. This was the cell my father had spent his final hours. He had lain on this floor, gripped at these bars and sat on this bed. This is where my father had met his end. It did not help that it was coming up to his anniversary in the next month. I could hear the drip drip drip of the water that had leaked down from the castle and I could see a guard smiling sympathetically at me. I went to the darkest corner of the cell, pulled my knees up to my chin and wept.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

"Merlin? Merlin are you there?" Morgana's Irish accent rang through Arthur's chambers. The two men had been having a hearty discussion about what punishment should be used next to the servant boy when the frantic voice arrived in the room.

"Goodness Morgana, dare you come to my chambers to see me?" Arthur laughed, but then saw the distraught expression on his sister's face. "What's wrong Morgana?"

"Merlin," She ignored Arthur, "Merlin its Gwen."

"Gwen? What's happened to her?" Merlin dropped the shoe he had been polishing. She did not notice Arthur stiffen slightly.

"She's been arrested! She didn't have enough money to pay the tax and she got sent to jail,"

"But taxes for servants are 25, she get's 28." Arthur thought aloud.

"She needed something to eat. Before Uther raised the tax she was only taxed 15. She didn't know," Morgana wept.

"I was walking through town earlier, I didn't see her," Merlin whispered. "I wondered why her carpet was just hanging there."

"Her father's anniversary is coming up soon; she always gets emotional the month or so before. She needs me," Morgana grasped Merlin's collar.

"Morgana, its fine. I'll take care of it," Merlin answered, loosening her hands.

"Thank you. Thank you." Morgana smiled, and then turned to Arthur. "I know you do so much for this Kingdom but sometimes would it kill you to look after your own some times," Then swept from the room.

When Morgana had left and there was only the two men left in the room Arthur spoke, "And how exactly _Merlin _do you expect to take care of it,"

"Make up the rest of her tax. She was only two coins short." Merlin sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous _Merlin _I'll take care of it," Arthur growled, getting up from his chair and putting on his blue jacket. All Merlin could do was smile...

**AGAGAGAGAG**

The white cotton blanket covering my face and my body. My father had once used this blanket, had the cell been leaking too? Was he cold like I was? Did he know that I was here, thinking about him. The tears were rolling down my cheeks and I felt oddly warm in this freezing hell hole. There were raised voices coming from somewhere outside. I didn't bother to listen to who it was.

The corner I had been hiding in was the furthest from the barred doors and I clawed desperately to the straw on the ground. My nails were bleeding and my head hammering. How different things had been a few hours ago. I had been trying desperately to not think about my father, and now all I could do was think about him.

My cell door opened. I didn't even take the blanket from over my head.

The footsteps entered the small cold cell and I stayed where I was. There was a loud sigh then I a loud, "Guinevere, come out,"

I gasped in surprise, taking the blanket from over my head and looking at his silhouette.

"What are you doing here?" I moaned my voice thick from the crying.

"I'm here to get you out of jail. Are you alright?" He said, kneeling down so that he could see my face which I can only imagine was red and puffy.

"This was my Father's cell. Before he died. I suppose I am being stupid." I wiped my eyes, laughing slightly.

"Here, come on." Arthur offered me his hand and I took it, pulling me up. I stumbled and Arthur caught me. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Um...I just need to get home." I leant on his firm muscular arm. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Go and see Gaius first." He said walking me slowly out of the cell.

"The tax man, I have to deal with him," I ran my fingers through my head, still leaning on Arthur.

"He has been dealt with; Father is getting a knight to collect now. I got your money back by the way." He got his other hand and supported the other side of my arm.I was perfectly able to walk but I needed to hold onto something.

"Thank you Arthur," I smiled. We stopped walking for a moment. And he handed me my money purse.

"I paid your tax for you. And I put a bit in there too," He added.

"Arthur, there has to be at least 30 coins in here, I can't take it," I tried to push it back to him, he just smiled.

"It's actually 100; consider it compensation for your Father's death. Once again I am so sorry," He thrust it back in my direction.

"100?"

"Consider it a gift from my father," He rubbed my arms. I smiled

"Thank you," We looked at each other for a while.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

"Give it back...Give it all back," I watched with pride as I saw Arthur stand up to the guards who were collecting the obscene amounts of money. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Arthur; he had to openly defy his father so that the people of Camelot did not suffer under Catrina and Uther's tirade. I hoped that when he was King everybody was equal in the eyes of the law.

Even though I knew that I would probably be one of the people Arthur was going to forget about, I hoped that he would not lose Merlin, because if I couldn't get through to him, he could.

**AGAGAGAG**

"_Presenting King Arthur Pendragon and his wife, Queen Guinevere Pendragon." Geoffrey of Monmouth announced to the large crowd. There were cheers erupting as the couple kissed and each wore a golden crown on their heads. _

Arthur gasped as he awoke. He had had the odd dream about Guinevere before, more recently her running off with Lancelot, but he had never had a dream quite like this one before. Arthur sat up in his bed, moonlight beaming in through the window. He thought back to his confession to Merlin.

"_My Father won't let me rescue a servant; do you honestly believe he would let me marry one?" _

"_You want to marry Gwen?" _

"_No! No! I don't know!" _

Arthur sighed, he was telling the truth then, two months ago. But if Merlin asked again, all he would be able to say was the truth...Yes, he wanted to marry Guinevere and he would stop at nothing until that came to pass...


End file.
